Le lundi au soleil
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Enfermé au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius s'ennuie. Et si finalement la solution pour tuer son ennui venait des moldus...


**Titre** : Le Lundi au soleil.

 **Auteur** : Yzan & Lili

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, les idées et le texte ci-dessous sont de nous.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Lundi .

 **Résumé** : Enfermé au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius s'ennuie. Et si finalement la solution pour tuer son ennui venait des moldus...

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili

* * *

 **-Le Lundi au soleil.-**

Enfermé au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius Black s'ennuyait ferme. Les cours ayant repris, Harry et ses amis étaient retournés à Poudlard, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall avaient repris leurs fonctions et ne passaient que rarement par le manoir Black. Les Weasley avaient retrouvés leur demeure, et Remus enchaînait les missions se faisant de plus en plus rare. Bref, l'ancestrale demeure de la très noble famille Black était vide de tout autre occupant que son dernier héritier et un hypogriffe nommé Buck.

Arpentant les pièces vides et poussiéreuses, Sirius avait la délicate mission d'essayer de faire du tri dans les nombreux objets plus ou moins douteux laissés par sa si conservatrice famille. Mission de la plus haute importance dixit Molly afin que les prochaines vacances se passent dans les meilleurs conditions possibles pour tout le monde. Sirius la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir digéré le fait de s'être faite attaquer par l'une des vieilles robes de son arrière-grand-tante quand elle avait voulu la jeter aux ordures.

Avec un soupir désabusé, Sirius ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. La vue des petites culottes en dentelles défraîchies de sa mère lui fit refermer le tiroir rapidement, un glapissement lui échappant quand ses doigts se retrouvèrent coincés dans la manœuvre. Soufflant sur ses phalanges douloureuses, Sirius râla tant et plus sur sa situation de prisonnier- esclave. Merlin, il s'ennuyait tellement que même Severus lui manquait.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, et n'ayant qu'un choix limité dans ce domaine, Sirus monta au grenier où Buck logeait. L'hypogriffe avait l'avantage de ne jamais le contredire, même s'il manquait cruellement de conversation. Mais c'était mieux que le portrait de sa défunte mère. Buck était sagement couché au milieu du capharnaüm régnant dans le grenier. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, un léger frémissement de ses plumes saluant l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Salut Buck, lança Sirius en s'approchant de l'animal. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Je me suis coincé les doigts dans le tiroir de la commode et pire ! J'ai vu les culottes de ma mère ! Argh ! Quelle horreur ! Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des années !

Buck ne répondit pas, se contentant de cligner placidement des yeux.

Tout en racontant ses malheurs à son compagnon d'infortune, Sirius farfouilla vaguement dans les cartons empilés là au fil des ans et des générations. Il extirpa avec curiosité un carton sur lequel était noté : Prises de guerres - Abrachaleus - 1973. Craignant le pire, après tout son oncle Abrachaleus était réputé pour son sadisme envers les moldus qu'il aimait tant chasser, Sirius ouvrit le carton.

Il y trouva d'étranges babioles, visiblement inoffensives, et décida qu'il les montrerai à Arthur à la prochaine réunion. Il était certain que le patriarche Weasley serait plus que ravi de ces trouvailles. Une photo carrée et figée attira son attention. Elle représentait un homme blond, avec un brushing impeccable, une chemise verte au col entrouvert et un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le nom de l'homme était écrit en lettres capitales sur la photo : Claude François.

Dubitatif, Sirius se demanda qui était cet homme, sûrement un moldu. Il retourna la photo, s'étonnant de voir un poème écrit au dos. Une plaque ronde et noire sortit de la photo, et Sirius s'en saisit pour l'étudier de près. Qu'était-ce donc ? La retournant dans tous les sens, il finit par avoir un éclair de lucidité. C'était un disque ! Se souvenant que son père avait un vieux phonographe dans la bibliothèque, Sirius dévala les escaliers, bien décidé à écouter sa trouvaille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique entraînante résonnait dans tout le manoir. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius. Il aimait bien cette musique. En plus, les paroles de la chanson étaient inscrites à l'arrière de la pochette. Ce qui allait lui permettre de chanter en même temps, même s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que Claude François pouvait bien raconter puisqu'il chantait en français. Ses notions de français durement acquises lors de son enfance étaient depuis longtemps parties aux oubliettes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore convoqua une réunion exceptionnelle pour le soir même. Par un heureux concours de circonstances, ou une ponctualité exemplaire, les différents membres de l'ordre du Phénix se retrouvèrent devant Square Grimmaurd en même temps. Ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Et ensemble qu'ils se figèrent en entendant une musique joyeuse résonner à peine la porte passée.

" Le lundi au soleil

C'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais

Chaque fois c'est pareil

C'est quand on est derrière les carreaux"

Surpris, ils cherchèrent l'origine de la puissante voix nasillarde. Ce fut Tonks qui la trouva en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Merlin ! souffla-t-elle choquée.

Inquiets, tous se précipitèrent à sa suite pour se figer devant le spectacle improbable qui s'offrit à eux. Leur tournant le dos, debout au milieu de la bibliothèque, Sirius Black dansait au rythme de la musique, chantant à pleins poumons et avec un accent épouvantable les paroles du refrain.

" Le lundi au soleil

On pourrait le passer à s'aimer

Le lundi au soleil

On serait mieux dans l'odeur des foins

On aimerait mieux cueillir le raisin

Ou simplement ne rien faire

Le lundi au soleil".

Dumbledore pouffa discrètement dans sa barbe, pendant que les mâchoires des autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix tombaient bruyamment au sol. Resté en retrait, Remus réprima un fou rire hystérique en voyant son ami d'enfance se déhancher furieusement sur la chanson. A ses côtés, Séverus ricana discrètement et souffla, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant tout de même dans sa voix :

\- Je savais qu'il était un peu fou, mais je crois qu'Azkaban a grillé ses derniers neurones.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Assise près d'Yzan, Lili lui demande inquiète :

\- Ca va ? Tu survis ? Ta première incursion dans HP... ça se fête, non ?

Yzan fronce le nez.

\- Mouais… C'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé ce monde là…

Mais elle sort tout de même une paire de flûtes de champagne pour trinquer. Elle a au moins eu le mérite d'essayer.

Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Yzan & Lili


End file.
